Fairy To Warrior
by kariroxangel
Summary: What happens when you have been a fairy for your whole life and suddenly the Trix come by taking your powers with them. This happens to Musa after a fight with the Trix and she can't do anything about it Join the winx and specialists as they help Musa train to become a good w this is not a MusaxBrandon story. It just has them mentioned a lot.Original couples.Daphne maried
1. Chapter 1

**This a new story with a kind of complex theme. Btw this is my second story so please don't mind if its not that good. Btw my first story is called "The Musical Sun Flame" check that one out if you would like. But I'm warning you it's not that good. So yah ! Enjoy!**

It all began on a very rainy day. This was the day after Daphne's wedding. You might think this was an awful day for an after party, but, not for the winx. They had it all under control.

Tecna and Layla created a perfect barrier that looked beautiful and shielded them from the rain.

Stella then created the effect of the shining sun, even on a rainy day like this.

Flora then used her nature powers to make amazing rainforest plants everywhere.

Bloom used her Dragon Flame to make the perfect temperature for the occasion.

Musa not only used her power for making music but also made the sound effect of a nice day after the rain had passed.

Daphne was amazed by what the winx had done. She thanked them for everything. Earlier in the day Daphne was very worried. She began having second thoughts of having the party outside. But then the winx helped her, she was very delighted.

"Thank you so much!" Daphne said. "Tecna and Layla you guys did am amazing job with the barrier."

"Anything for you Daphne. Right Layla?" Tecna asked.

"You sure got that right." Layla answered.

"Thank you. Stella it feels like the clouds aren't even here. And Flora, these plants look and smell amazing."

"Well that's what the fairy of the sun and the moon does best." Stella confidentally answered. Everyone laughed. Stella smirked.

"Daphne, I was happy to make these plants for you," Flora responded.

"Bloom, you really made the temperature in here feel perfect. And Musa, the music is amazing. But the sound of nature is even more amazing."

"No problem. Anything for my older sister on her wedding after party," Bloom said happily.

"Just like Stella said. It's what we do best. And why not use these powers to help you. We are all happy to have helped you," Musa answered. " Right Winx!"

"Right!" The winx said in unision.

"Guys!" Stella yelled.

"Stella what is it?" Bloom asked.

"Everything is set up! We only have 3 hours to get dressed. And we haven't even started yet!" Stella looked worried. Like she could pull her hair down.

"Stella calm down. Were going. See you later Daphne and go get dressed as well." Bloom said to Daphned as her and the winx walked away.

Musa p.o.v

We were headed to Blooms room to get dressed for the party.

Flora was going on about how glad she was that we "saved" the party.

While Stella, completely ignoring her kept going on about which hairstyle would look best with our dresses. I wasn't really that interested in both things. But, I was glad we had finally reached Blooms room.

Bloom opened the door revealing a bed on which lay six beautiful dresses. Since the party was in a garden we had all our dresses made garden like. For Flora that was normal because she always has flowers on her clothes.

"Okay guys. Get your dresses and go take a shower real quick and meet in the castle salon in half an hour. So that means short showers" Bloom ordered.

"Okay" we all responded.

Each of us grabbed our dresses and headed for a bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and I was ready to go to the castle salon. I was sure atleast one of the girls would already be there. Knowing Stella she would be the last one there. On my way I saw Tecna.

"Hey Tecna!" I said cheerefully

"oh. Hi Musa. Done quickly?" Tecna asked.

"Of coarse. I'm not her royal highness princess of Solaria who I'm sure will arrive last" we had reached the salon and were entering it.

"You sure got that right" tecna giggled. Then she paused and sniffed the air. " Is it just me or does the salon smell more wonderful today? Kind of like flowers."

I sniffed the air. She was right.

"yes it does. In fact it's the smell of dragon lillies with a hint of lavender." we turned to see Flora sitting in a salon chair getting her hair done while she was answering our question.

"Leave it to the fairy of nature to pull off an amazing scent like this" Tecna said happily sniffing the air while to moved to a chair beside Flora to sit down.

"You sure got that right Tec". I moved to sit at a chair beside Tecna.

Fifteen minutes later Bloom and Layla had both arrived and were getting there hair done. "Wheres Stella?" Bloom asked.

"You don't know Bloom Stella is going to arrive a minute later that the given time. So that means 31 minutes later," Layla said.

I giggled while Flora giggled and complemented Layla. "Good math skills Layla."

"Thank you!" Layla responded. "Sometimes I like to bring my smart self out like Tecna.". She pretended to pull up fake glasses

"Hey!" Tecna said. "that wasn't some hard math equation and I don't wear glasses."

"Yah whatever" said Layla

"Layla be nice" said Bloom comfortingly. Then she looked and me and Flora and said "Besides she would look nice in them wouldn't she?"

We both nodded in agreement.

"Who would look good in what?" asked a familliar voice. At the entrance of the salon, standing there was none other than Stella. I took this as a chance to make Tecna feel better.

"Your right Bloom. Tecna would look wonderful in glasses and Layla was wrong. Right Tecna she estimated the time wrong? Stella arrived on time." I said highfiving Stella as she sat down beside me.

"True indeed, Musa" said Tecna

"Ok enough arguing." Flora stepped in. Her hair was done and now she was getting her makeup done. "We need to work on getting ready."

Two hours later we were dressesd and ready. Everyone looked wonderful.

Bloom had a long blue sleveless dress on. With orange dragon lillies that went down the dress. She had her hair in a bun with a dragon lily hair accessory. She had the most beauitiful orange necklace on. It was a royal necklace. Since it was a royal celebration she had to have it on. She had dragon lily earings. With an orange bracelet that went with the necklace.

Flora had a long pink sleeveless dress. With and asortment of beautiful flowers around her waist and the border of her dress. She had flower earings,a necklace and bracelet. That matched. She had her hair open with a pink flower holding her hair up from her forehead. She looked like a Flower princess. Since she was the fairy of nature herself.

Stella had a long yellow sleeveless dress on. With blue lillies that went down the bottom part of her dress. She had her hair in a pony tail with some hair let down on the sides. She had a blue Lilly necklace with a blue lily bracelet and earings. She also had a gold bracelet on her hand that had a sun on it. It was also for a royal occasion.

Tecna was wearing a neon green long sleeveless dress. She had lavenders on the top of her dress. She had a lavender chain necklace and bracelet. She had long earings that had lavenders on them. Her hair was open but on one side her head she had big purple flower accessory.

Layla had a long turqoise sleeveless dress. With soft pink flowers everywhere on the bottom part of her dress. She had her hair in a big bun with pink flowers around had blue pearly earings on. Which were also for a royal occasion. She had a blue necklace and bracelet to go along.

For me it was just like everyone else. I had a long sleeveless midnight blue dress. I had roses going in a vine pattern along the bottom of my dress. I had my hair open with a little bit of it held back from both sides that clipped together with a big rose pin. I had a neclace with a rose in the middle and a bracelet just like it. I also had long earings like Tecna but with a small rose at the end of each.

We all just wore heels that were the same color and our dress. If you are wondering why we were wearing dresse. Well that is because it's an evening party.

"Everyone looks amazing!" Bloom said excidetly.

"Thats true," Stella said as she turnend towards me. "Also Musa your dress really goes with your hair."

Stella p.o.v

"Thanks Stella," Musa said to me "and your hair also looks good with your dress as well."

"I know right Brandon will love how I look won't he?" I paused getting a look from Bloom and noticing what I had just said.

Musa smiled and said without any hesitation. "Im sure all the guys will love how all of you look."

I felt bad for what I had said. I think I really made her feel bad. Since Riven had just left a couple of days ago to go for some special training. So he could get stronger and protect others. But, right now the most craziest idea popped up into my head. I was just about to do something really dumb.

I changed my clothes it a tux one like the guys wear. I had long hair so I poofed my hair into a bun and added a hat on top that my bun fit into perfectly. I did one last thing using a color spell I dyed my hair majenta. Then I walked to Musa with my chest out in a very manly way.

Bloom p.o.v

What was she doing. I think she was trying to portray Riven. She walked up to Musa and her face softened. She took Musas hand into she spoke. "Musa my princess you look wonderful." Stella kissed the back of her hand.

Musa stood speechless. "Uhh... Thanks Stella!"

"Riven"

"Yes Riven. Thanks Riven!"

What was Stella doing she was reminding Musa of Riven more. She might get mad.

But, then I saw the most surprising thing happen.

Stella p.o.v

My eyes were grew wider as I felt warms arms around me squeezing tighter into a warm hug.

"Thank you so much." The voice said. "Thank you so much for helping me feel better. I love you so much. I love you all so much!" Musa sounded like she was going to burst into tears.

I hugged back. "I love you too Musa."

"Aww" Bloom said as she came and hugged me and Musa. Then Flora,Tecna, and Layla joined the hug too.

After what seemed like a minute Flora backed away and said. "Okay guys, enough hugging. We have to get to the party."

"Ok" we chorused

Musa p.o.v

Everyone was grabbing anything else they needed and were headed out the door. I was just standing there staring at the most amazing friends in the magical dimension. Stella was the last one besides me. As she was heading put the door, she stopped and looked at me. She came in front if me and began waving her hands ove my eyes.

"Hello, Musa are you there?" I heard Stella say.

"Ofcoarse I am." I said " let's go"

I grabbed her hand and we headed out the door and into the garden.

When we got to the garden I saw my friends with the guys, talking and having fun.

Then Brandon walked up to us. "You both look beauitiful" he said with a smile. Brandon was so nice to compliment me as well. He has always been a good friend of mine. He is almost like my brother.

"Thanks Brandon" I said.

"Yes thank you but you do know that I always look beauitiful." Stella assuringly said. I giggled.

Brandon smirked. "Well your welcome."

"So I'm going to go find Tecna I had to ask her something." I said and I began walking away. Though this was not true I didn't have to ask Tecna anything. As I was walking away I could hear Brandon asking Stella to dance and Stella saying yes.

I was walking around looking for no one is certain. When I bumped into Daphne. I gasped and not for the reason you think I gasped for but because... Well just see why. "Daphne you look beautiful" I said.

Daphne blushed. "Thanks Musa!"

"You are very welcome. So, are you having fun?"

"Yes and thanks for helping to make this party turn out amazing"

"No problem anything for the sister of our friend's wedding after party. In fact I'm sure we would have done this for any bride."

"Aw that's so sweet of you Musa."

"Thanks Daphne" I saw Thoren approaching her. "Well see you around" I said as waved to Thoren who just approached us and I walked away.

I then just sort of hung out with different people during the party. Me and the winx even performed and than Daphne asked me to do a solo and I happily accepted.

After the party was over I was so exhausted that went straight to the guest chamber where my room was located towards the back. My room was between Flora and Stella's room.

I went in changed my clothes and happily dropped myself on the bed. Not caring about a thing in the world.

**So that was it hope you enjoyed. Btw if you haven't figured out yet that this story takls place after season six and Riven is gone. I might have him appear in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this was the next chapter and thank you for waiting so long. Anyway to those who rxr and to those who simply read. Thank You!So enjoy this chapter and the next one will be a saddening twist. Hmmm may I should change the genre. Oh well Happy reading.**_

Chapter 2: Life's Fun Now; Life Could Be Better With You Around **(A/N lol forgot to name the first chapter)**

Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my face and I jerked awake and sat in bed. I still had my eyes closed when I heard the owner of the hand speak. "Oh! Um I'm so sorry. Did I surprise you?"

"Yes I guess you did. But why did you come to my room right now? Don't you need to get some sleep?" I asked recognizing that the person in my room was none other than Tecna.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"What do you mean by what do I mean?" I said opening my eyes and realizing the sun was out. So it was morning. "Oh!" I mouthed/said looking at Tecna.  
She smiled at me and said. "Yes. Oh! Musa it's already morning." She went to the curtains and opened them, letting bright sunlight escape into the room.  
"Wow, it's already morning. I feel like I just slept."  
"It happens Musa. I feel like that sometimes too." Tecna was now sitting beside me in the bed.  
"So you're going around waking everyone up?"  
"Not really."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm not going around waking everyone up. I only came to wake to up." She smiled at me.  
I looked at her confused. "Ok Tec, I still don't get it."  
"I mean that everyone is still sleeping  
and they look tired yesterday so I didn't want to wake them up"  
"Oh. Well I'm sleepy too so why did you come to me?"  
"Well I knew even you would be feeling sleepy if I woke you up but I wanted to spend sone time with you. Alone." Tecna answered looking at me with a worried face.  
I think she think that I'll get mad at her for waking me up. But, that's sweet of her to say that she wanted to spend some time with me alone. "Hey, don't worry" I reached over to her hand and took it. "Ill spend some time with you."  
Tecna smiled. So we talked for an hour after that. Then Tecna spoke up. "I think we should go and see if anyone is awake"  
"Yah we should" I said getting out of bed when Tecna quickly grabbed my hand.  
"Musa"  
"Yes" I said looking back at her.  
"Im glad I got to spend time with you since you have been my room mate forever. But these days due to our guardian fairy duties and all these attacks from villians, we haven't been able to spend much time together." She was no looking down still holding on to my hand. "And you know how I am with emotions"  
What she said really made me realize that Tecna and me had been friends for a very long time. Even Layla being my best friends couldn't come between our friendship. "You know what that's true. And I am so glad I have a friend like you" I now sat beside her. "You know what?"  
"What?" She asked.  
"Your not a leader like Bloom who takes on crazy things. Your not the best Chatty Fashion Designer around like Stella. You don't have a "caring mother" nature like Flora. Your not good at combat fighting like Layla" Tecna now had this upset look on her face. "Because you know what? There's a reason why you are none of that. It is because you are you. You are Tecna the girl who is really smart. The girl who can plan effieceint battle strategies. You are much more."  
Tecna then smiled. "Thanks Musa."  
"Your welcome." I smiled. She reached over and hugged me. "Now" I said. "Lets go and wake the others up"  
She smiled. "Ok"  
We both got up and headed to a room. I went into Flora's room first since I knew that Stella would take a longer time to wake up. I didn't bother knonking and I went in. To see Flora already up and on the ground. She was sitting on a pink yoga mat, meditating. There was flowers everywhere with a beauitiful scent that filled my nose. "Oh. Your meditating." I saw her open one eye. "I just came to wake you up. But, since your already awake I'll go wake up Stella." she nodded and closed her eye. I walked over to Stellas room. I opened the door and walked in. There in the middle of the room lay an extravagant bed. Perfect for a princess. I walked over to the curtain and began pulling them back. "Wake up! Princess it's time to get up."  
I saw Stella shuffle around in her bed. "Ugh don't open thoses" she put her hands over her eyes.  
"Why? Isn't the sun really important to you. I mean without it you can't live. Right?" I said.  
"Yah but there is moments when the sun irritates me too." she answered getting up. I was surprised tht she actually got out of bed. She moved over to her closet and opened it. "So, what do you think I should wear today?"  
"I don't know maybe just a dress since we are staying in a castle and since everyday we have been here that's what we've been wearing." I answered sarcastically.  
"Your right. Haha. So the blue one or the orange one?" she asked holding up two dresses that looked alike.  
"Does it really matter?" I asked.  
"Yah your right. Honestly I like this red one better." she said holding up a red dress.  
"Yah then wear that one."  
"So which one will you wear?"  
"Me? I don't know just any."  
"Can I help you decide?"  
"Ok then get dressed first."  
"Easy." with a twirl of some magic the dress appeared on her and her hair was done very nicely. "Lets go." she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.  
We got to my room and she opened my closet. We were only here for a month but Stella demanded we go shopping for new dresses and everything. So she had dragged us to the store and bought us so many dresses. She pulled out a yellow dress that I had never worn yet. "Here this one is perfect." she said. She then did the same magic thong with me and the dress sported on me.  
"Thank you for helping me chose." I said.

Later that day we were all just sitting around in the throne room doing nothing really. We just sat around staring at each other or just creating mild small talk.  
"Im bored." I said.  
"Me too." Layla said.  
"Not anymore." we heard a voice from the door. It was Brandon and the rest of the specialists.  
"Brandon!" Stella exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him.  
The rest of us just sat there since we were too lazy to get up.  
"I came here so I could take Musa for a walk." Brandon said.  
"What? Me? Are you sure you came here for me?" I asked.  
"Of course he did." Tecna said. "Now the rest of the specialists need to help us with something."  
Tecna p.o.v  
"Ok." Musa said as she got up and left with Brandon.  
After that everyone gathered around. "I thought he'd never get here." Bloom said.  
"Sorry it took us a while." Helia apologised.  
"Its okay." I said. "Now let's begin."  
Flora began speaking. "Ok you guys remember that this party is not for just anyone. It's for a member of our. In fact for the youngest member of our own group. Also it's her boethday party so we can't mess up." everyone noddded.  
"Bloom which location are we using since this won't be the grand party for her birthday just a party that we all are holding for her. And she knows about the party tomorrow evening." I said looking over at Bloom.  
"Yah so the party tomorrow evening will be in the ball room. So the other party is a secret location that she doesn't know about. It's not as big compared to the size of the ball room but it's a private party room." Bloom  
answered. "Lets go there now so that I can show it to you and we can begin decorating. The helpers will already be there with the decorations and we can chose which snake we want for her party. But we wouldn't want to fill ourselves too much since the grand birthday party will be that evening too. So let's go" Bloom got up and led the way.  
It took us a while to get there. Apparently the party room was in a small bulding past the garden. We all got in and began decorating. An hour or two later we were done. We had decided the snacks and finished pretty everything thing. "Looks nice doesn't it?" Timmy asked as he walked up to me.  
"Yes it does." I smiled. "Lets hope she likes it. She's already been through a lot."  
"Of course she will." Layla said walking up to us. "Im sure."  
"Yah because we want her to know we care for her." Flora said while her and the others walked up to us and had a good glance at the room.  
"We should probably head back now since Musa will probably be asking Brandon about where we are." Helia said.  
"Yah let's go." Sky added. With that we left the party room and headed back to the castle.  
Sky p.o.v  
We got back to the throne room where we saw Brandon and Musa sitting and they looked pretty bored. "There you are." Brandon said. "It took you all, that long to go on the walk."  
"What?..." I chuckled. Bloom looked at me. "Yah sorry."  
"I told Musa we were all going on walks with a different member. So which one of you went in a group of threesome?" Brandon asked.  
"Oh yah well you guys went before us. The group of threesome was Helia,Layla, and Bloom." I answered.  
"So who did the rest of you go with.?" Musa asked.  
"I went with Timmy." Flora said  
"I went with Stella." Nabu added.  
"I went with Tecna." I said.  
"Cool." Musa said. I sighed in releif.  
A couple of hours later it was ten and I was hear in the dark of night with Brandon. Making our way toward the secret room. I was asked to show Brandon the room. "So this is it." I said to Brandon. This room was pretty old so it didn't have lighting. But I had brought my flashlight being well aware of the situation.  
"Its really cool she'll love it." Brandon said. "All of us will enjoy."  
"You know I really miss him."  
"Who?." Brandon looked confused. "I do too." Brandon then said understanding who I was talking about.  
"Even though me and Riven fought a lot and even though you may have been my best friend. I was still his best friend. You know. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if I had lost that fight me and he had won. He would have stayed. His heart wouldn't have been broken by Musa." I said teary. I usually wasn't the type to cry. Especially not for someone like the old Riven. But this Riven was different. He was the one that did his best on trying to change himself. I felt a pain through me like a pain in the part of my heart that was for friends. I felt like there was a hole in it.  
"Dont think like that. I'm pretty sure what he expects most from his friends is honesty. That wouldn't be very honest if you had let him win. Also Musa breaking his heart has nothing to do with you." He assured me.  
"I guess you right. I just hope where ever he is that he is happy"  
"Me too. Now let's head back. We have a friend to surprise tomorrow." he said heading towards the door. I nodded and we headed back. As I got into my room I went straight to sleep.

_**A/N**_  
_**OK so I have a lot of explaining to do. First of all if you didn't understand the name of the chapter well I'll tell you. Life's Fun Now (Is Musa that she is happy with life) LIfe Could Be Better With You Around (Is Sky becuase he is in regret in this chapter. Also if you have watched season 6 Sky's part makes more sense.)**_

_**Ok so now I have some people to thank.**_

_**Muriforever: Thanks for the review. You know what? I will have Riven appear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**To all followers and readers: Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**That's pretty much it. The next chapter will be pretty exciting so look forward to it. Plus sorry for the late update. I just finished this chapter last night. I'm about to write the next one. I have everything planned out in my brain.**_

_**Thanks once again! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

**_Ok so I updated pretty fast this time. Yay! Any way the reason is because I had this week off from school which gave a lot of time to write. I updated this one fast because I'm not entirely sure when I will be able to update my next chapter. Because school starts again next week. Any way enjoy._**

Chapter 3 Happiness ; Sadness  
Sky p.o.v  
"Dude wake up."  
"Huh wh-who" I jerked awake sitting on my bed. Looking up at the one and only person who woke me up. "You? That's odd. You never come to wake me up. Did Tecna force you?"  
"Haha very funny Prince Sky. Everyone is awake and remember we were getting up earlier than usual. So that we could surprise Musa in bed. So, she could cut her cake." Timmy looked at me with an "obvious" look.  
"Oh yah. Don't worry I remembered. Leave so I can change." I pointed towards the door.  
He nodded. "Okay but you have exactly one minute." I sighed and mouthed an "Okay" Then I heard the door close.  
A minute later I was changed and on my way to Musa's room. So basically surprising her in bed meant me going to her room giving her a present we all got her and then leading her to the party. I can't beleive they chose me. But everyone insisted that I go since I was an uncrowned king. What could I do? So I agreed. Because the girls said all of them wanted to be the ones surprising Musa as she walked into the room. The guys said I was an uncrowned king and that since I was the leader I should go. And besides Brandon kept going on about how he had to cover for everyone yesterday. So, without the conversation getting too far I decided to just agree.  
I suddenly found myself standing in from of a room that had musical notes on it. In the middle of the double doors was a big M that was gold. The thing with guestrooms in the magical world is that they adapt to the person staying in it. And this one totally defined Musa. I then knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" I heard the muffled voice of Musa say from the other side of the doors.  
"Musa it's me. Sky."  
"Oh Hi Sky." Musa said opening the door and letting me in. "What brings you here? Is anything troubling you?"  
Yes Musa something is troubling me, the fact that Riven isn't here on your birthday-I thougth. "No. Nothing is troubling me." I smiled.  
"Okay so..."  
"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed. Holding out her present and keeping my eyes shut hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions. Gosh Sky get a hold of yourself. You sound like a girl confessing on valentines day.  
"Thank you so much. I didn't expect for you to remember and be the one giving me a present." She said grabbing the box from me. She opened it to find a bracelet inside. "Wow it's so beautiful. It has twelve charms on it. What do these stand for?"  
I opened my eyes. "Oh they represent all of us and the present is from all of us too."  
"Really?"  
"Yah. The yellow sun is for Stella. The blue pearl is for Layla. The pink rose is for Flora. The purple techno leaf is for Tecna. The orange heart is for Bloom. The red musical note is for you. The blue sapphire is for me. The green emerald is for Brandon. The red ruby is for Helia. The orange topaz is for Timmy. The olive Peridot is for Nabu." I said a little too fast.  
She smiled. "Oh and the purple amethyst must be for..."  
"Riven"  
"I thought so." She said slipping it on smiling at it. "Any way it's beautiful. Thank you."  
I smiled at her. "Your welcome. So since your already changed why not come with me. I want to show you something." I gestured towards the door. She smiled and nodded following me out of her room. Good job Sky half of the mission is finished. So I led her out of the castle into the garden and began making my way across with her following me.  
Musa p.o.v  
I wondered where I was being taken. We were now in the garden moving through it. Suddenly I found myself so deep in the graden that I couldn't even tell where I was. Suddenly we were in front of a building. It looked pretty old with gray cement walls. But it was beautiful it had vines around it. With different types of flowers growing from them. "Sky wh-why are we here?". Why was I stuttering? I had a feeling something was about to happen.  
"Well come inside and you will see."  
Sky led me to the entrance. We got inside and there was just hallways with closed doors. After a while we arrived at a place with two really big and ancient double doors. "Okay," Sky said. "Let me show you." Sky knocked on the door. The door just suddenly opened. It was pitch black. Like if I walked through it I might end up somewhere else. "Lets go." Sky pointed towards the door.  
"Umm...a-are yo-you sure?" I asked. Seriously this placed looked super dangerous.  
"Yes I am." Sky then began walking in. I was scared for him so I tried to stop him. I stepped forward into the room.  
"Wait Sky don't..." Suddenly the lights came on.  
"Surprise Happy Birthday." Was the only thing I heard as my friends began appearing. The winx walked up to me and began hugging me. I was shocked and it took me a while to hack back into reality. I then hugged the person that was currently hugging me. It was Stella. Tears automatically began coming out of my eyes. This was the best surprise ever.  
"Thank...you...so...much." I said sobbing and hugging Stella tighter.  
"Aw don't cry." said Flora as her and the rest of the winx came into a group hug.  
"We love you Musa and we are happy we did this for your birthday." Stella and the rest backed away as she wiped my tears. "So please don't cry anymore."  
"Okay." I said backing away and taking a good look around. The room looked perfect. It matched me so well. I then looked at the people. The winx and specialists were here. Including Bloom's parents,Daphne, and Thoren.  
Marion walked up to me as well as Oratel. "Happy Birthday Musa." Oratel said.  
"Thank you."  
Then Marion spoke."Happy Birthday darling. I just want you to know that even if your mom isn't alive you have a mom here and I care a lot for you. You know I have three daughters. My older two Daphne and Bloom and then you." She smiled at me. She was so kind to me and I couldn't help but hug her. She happily hugged me back.  
"She's right. Isn't she Bloom?" Daphne said.  
"She absolutely is. Now even I have a younger sister." Bloom said as she and Daphne joined the hug. I couldn't help but chuckle at her coment. That was so sweet of them.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"Oh! I almost forgot. This was delivered to the castle just this morning. It's porbably a birthday present from someone. It doesn't say from who." Marion said as she held out a box towards me.  
"Oh" I took it from her. It was a nice and small gift box. "Thanks. I'll open it later." I put the box on the side table with the rest of the presents. I wonder who sent it.  
"Lets get this party started." Layla said. Then everyone began, well, talking and discussing how there surprise had turned out a great success.  
"Musa you are aware of the grand birthday party in the evening today. Right?" Bloom asked.  
"Oh yah. Then why did you guys have this party too?" I asked.  
"Because we wanted a private one for you with just a little amount of people. We wanted it to be a party which we set up for. Like all the parties we used to throw. The grand party is still being hosted. But the castle staff will be setting up for that." Bloom answered smiling at me.  
"Thanks." I smiled. "Lets go enjoy this party."  
A couple of hours later I was standing in front of a large mirror perfect for a princess in Blooms room. We were deciding on what to wear and Stella had found a million faults in the clothes I was wearing. I had changed outfits a million times. "Stella please what's wrong with this one? It seems perfectly fine to me." Bloom questioned.  
"Yeah." I agreed.  
"Cant you see it's a little too on the serious side. We need a more festive dress." Stella explained.  
"Huh?" Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and me said confused.  
"So this is what you call a serious dress?" Tecna asked looking at the dress I was wearing. It was a simple long sleeveless midnight blue dress.  
"Your right Stella it is a little too serious." Flora said.  
"Not you too Flora?" I whined. Flora just nodded.  
"See! Someone agrees with me." Stella happily hugged Flora. "Thanks Flora."  
"Okay so let's put her in a different dress then." Layla said.  
After and an hour I was dressed and sitting on Blooms bed while the rest of the girls were either finishing their makeup or their hair. I was staring at the present that I still hadn't opened. The present that was sent from someone anonymous.  
"Still didn't open it?" Tecna asked sitting beside me on Blooms bed. She was done with her hair and makeup.  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"Then open it." She said.  
"Okay." I slowly pulled at the ribbon and opened the box. In the box I found an envelope. "It seems to be a letter."  
"Then read it out loud." Bloom said.  
"Only if she wants to." Flora added.  
"No it's fine. I'll read until I find it reasonable for me to stop reading out loud. Okay?" I said. Everyone nodded. "Okay let me begin." I opened the envelope and opened the letter and began reading.  
"Dear Musa. Long time no see. Well we can't see each other right now either but you probably get the point. Anyway happy birthday to the most wonderful friend on this planet. I am so happy for you. And I hope your day is the happiest you have ever had." I paused.  
"Who do you think it's from?" Tecna asked.  
I continued the letter except this time without reading it out loud.  
-Musa even though the last time I saw you things didn't end too happily. I still want you to know that I care a lot about you. We will forever be great friends. So the gift I gave you is very special. Please know that it has magical attributes. I know you might be thinking that it's just magic, but, it's not. It is a very special type of magic. This magic will help you most when you need it. So use it when it's most importantly needed. The magic in this necklace has the power to grant one forbidden wish. Like bring someone back to life. But, please use it wisely. In my training I have learned to manage magic as well. Anyway I just wanted you to know Happy Birthday and I hope we can meet some day soon. I love you my friend.- I almost cried. Why do I feel like I know this person? But I can't remember who.  
"What does the rest say?" I heard Tecna say.  
"Oh it says that this gift the person sent me has magical abilities. The ability to grant a forbidden wish." I said. They nodded understanding what I meant.  
"So do you still not know who it's from?" Stella asked. I nodded. "Oh okay."  
"Well then show us the necklace." Layla said.  
I took the necklace out. It was so beautiful. It was like a round orb filled with magic that was the color red. It looked amazing yet it had a dangerous touch to it. Since it was the color of blood. "Wow it's the color of blood. And it's so beautiful." Flora said. "It does look dangerous. I do think it has the power of a forbidden wish."  
"Okay you guys let's go we are all ready and the birthday girl has to be at her own party." Bloom ordered.  
"Yeah let's go." I said. I was wearing a long red dress with roses on it. I slid the neacklace on. It matched perfectly with my dress. As soon as I put the necklace on I felt like it became a part of me.

No p.o.v  
"And now introducing the girl of this party. Musa of melody." The announcer said as Musa made her way into the ball room. Everyone began cheering. Then the party began after a couple of speeches.  
"So how are you enjoying the party Musa?" Brandon asked.  
"Its perfect but not as amazing as the one you guys planned for me with a lot of love. Thank you guys for this amazing bracelet. But why is the amethyst one not glowing? The rest of them are." Musa asked holding up her wrist.  
"Oh that's simple. Because the charms glow when the person is close by." Bloom explained.  
"Yeah like you would have noticed that when you opened the gift eleven of them were glowing. Because everyone was close by. But the musical note and sapphire were glowing the brightest." Sky added.  
"Oh that makes sense." Musa said.  
Suddenly a black cloud appeared in the middle of the room. Making three figures appear.  
"Well well. Look what it is sisters. It's the birthday party of the youngest brat." Icy said.  
"What do you witches want?" Oratel asked.  
"Oh we just want revenge from your daughter and her friends." Stormy stated.  
"Whats makes you think we will let you do that?" Sky asked.  
"Oh haha shut up prince. You think you can be any chance against us?" Darcy cackled.  
"No but with all of us he can be." Nabu moved forward.  
"Oh look sisters he's trying to be brave. So touching." Darcy said.  
"I know very sweet." Stormy made a gaggy face.  
"Guards seize them at once." Oratel ordered as the guards moved towards the witches.  
"Not if I can help it." Darcy made a dark cloud appear around the trix,winx, and specialists. After the cloud vanished so did the three groups of people.  
"Where did she take them?" Marion asked.

The winx, trix, and specialists had been transported somewhere else.  
"What do you want and why did you bring us here?" Bloom questioned recognizing the place.  
"Well isn't this where you guys held Musa's surprise party?" Icy questioned. "We just wanted your defeat to be in a place where you guys had celebrated happiness. And now you will be celebrating sadness."  
**_-_**  
_**A/N So it's a cliff hanger. What do you guys think? I know I said this was supposed to be a sad chapter but It was getting too long. So the next one will be pretty sad. I hope you guys enjoy this story because I honestly am having a great time writing it. So there is lots more to come hopefully. RxR see you next chapter. :)**_  
_**P.S Is sadness a word? Idk I just wrote it. ;P**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Fairy's Power  
Musa held on to her necklace as the winx and the specialists stood face to face with the three evil witches.  
"You think that this battle will end sadly for us but it won't. It will end sadly for you." Bloom said. "Winx Transform."  
Before transforming Musa transported the necklace and bracelet to her room. Because of the trix ever found out about the necklace they would certainly want it. The winx had wanted to return the dragon flame back to Bloom because they had gotten their own transformations and power back after the final  
battle. But Bloom denied. So when the winx transformed they were in a new transformation called guardianix. Since they were guardian angels. "Ok winx let's go." Bloom said.  
"Aura of the heart." Tecna said. As she sent a blast of magic towards Stormy. Luckily it hit her. The magic went through Stormy. Suddenly she had a smile on her face.  
"Oh what a pleasent day it is. Why are we all cooped up inside here. Let's go outside and enjoy the weather." Stormy said with a smile on her face.  
"What the?" Darcy said with a disgusted look one her face.  
"Ice cold heart." Icy said pointing a blue ball of light that went towards Stormy. It went into her chest where her heart was located.  
Stormy's smile was wiped off her face. Then she angrily looked at the winx. The kind aura was wiped away from her. "Disgusting Fairy." Stormy said. "You deserve to die." she pointed her hands towards Tecna. "Strangling storm." Stormy yelled. As a huge ball of clouds and lightning rolled towards Tecna.  
"Huh, please don't underestimate my powers." Tecna said. "Techno Barier." She yelled. The attack came towards her and evaporated into thin air as if it was nothing.  
"How could it be?" Stormy snarled. "That attack is one of my strongest attacks. To think this nerd was actually strong."  
"Not any longer. Sister's why don't we give the birthday girl a present." Icy smirked.  
"No one is touching her." Bloom said as she came in front of Musa.  
"Bloom don't worry I'll be okay." Musa said reaching for Bloom.  
"But we still have to be cautious. Winx convergence shield!" Layla called out. The winx then formed a huge orb shield around them and the specialists.  
"That makes our job even easier." Darcy said with an evil grin.  
"Lets start sisters." Stormy said.  
The trix made a circle and held hands. Floating in mid air they began chanting.  
"Keep holding it let's just hope their chanting finishes soon." Stella said.  
The winx were holding well but that chant lasted longer.  
"Pathetic fairies." Icy whispered. "They think that an external shield can save them. But they don't know that we are attacking her on the inside. I promise you sisters today we will leave with the most strongest musical power in this dimension. Which means birthday girl here will once again be misarable. But we'll spare her voice only so that she can speak." Icy chuckled. Darcy and Stormy laughed along with Icy. "Its almost done."  
"Ahhh" Musa screamed.  
The winx turned to look at her. "Musa what's wrong?" Flora asked as she ran over to the now bending on the ground Musa.  
"I don't know... I feel like all... my...powers are being d-drained." Musa panted.  
Bloom and the rest had now stopped shielding everyone and ran over to Musa. "Oh no!" Bloom said as she was now sitting beside Musa with one hand on Musa's back. "They are using an internal spell. I don't even know bad the spell is. Are they just putting a slight curse on you? Or are they doing something worse?"  
"But Bloom what do we do? She is in so much pain. We need to help her now." Stella was literally in tears as she sat beside Musa and hugged her. Musa greatfully hugged her back. Stella may act immature sometimes but she was one of the oldest.  
"Yah what do we do?" Sky asked while everyone else nodded.  
"I don't know? I really don't I wish I did" Bloom was at the verge of tears. "But I promise you all that whatever it's is I will do my beat to heal it with the Dragon Flame."  
"Oh Musa what is happening to you?" Tecna said as she sat in front of Musa.  
"I don't know Tecna please do something." Musa begged.  
Then it began. Musa power began getting sucked away. Purple lights of power began coming out of Musa. Everyone watched in shock not able to do anything. Musa had her head in her hands as tears were streaming out of hr eyes. Musa stared at the ground in shock as her powers kept draining away. Then her powers were gone and she went back to her normal self. The trix then left.  
"What happened to me?" Musa asked looking down and noticing she had untransformed. "Bloom how bad do you think the spell is?"  
"I don't know. Try transforming." Bloom said.  
"Okay." And she did. She did try to transform but couldn't. "They...took m-my...powers." Musa said as new tears formed into her eyes.  
"No. How?" Stella asked as tears formed in her eyes. "How could they take Musa's powers?" Stella hugged Musa who was crying.  
"It's not possible. First we watch her voice being taken away and now her powers." Sky said said not being able to beleive the situation.  
Everyone was now shocked. "They can. I'm afraid to say they can. But don't worry I'll help you. I won't let them have your powers forever. We will find a way to get them back. I promise." Bloom said to Musa.  
Everyone was heartbroken at the sight. It was Musa's birthday and as a gift the trix left her powerless. She loved her powers just as much as any fairy did.  
"Bloom's right. Well help get your powers back so don't worry." Tecna said.  
"But why me."  
"I don't know. They were just having their fun. Put I promise you it won't last for long."  
"Lets get back and discuss this." Layla said. Everyone nodded.

Musa p.o.v  
It's 2 am and I still haven't been able to fall asleep. When we got back I asked if I could be by myself. After that I cried. I couldn't even sing. It hurt seeing the marks of music evrywhere. Why me? Why did I have to be a victim to the trix. Why am I always the victim to everything. I'm not as strong as I look. For goodness sake I am the youngest. My powers were a part of me. I'm a fairy and her powers are always really important to her. But what hurts the most is knowing that now I am no use to the winx anymore. I'm not saying that they are selfish and only need me for my powers. But what help am I to them now that I don't have powers?

**_Ok so I know I took a super long time to write this chapter. I am honestly so sorry. School has not been nice to me with lots of projects and homework. But it was hard coming up with the fight and it still turned out bad. Thank you all for patiently (or if you are someone like me) not patiently waiting for this next chapter. The good stuff is going to start happening now. By the way to all readers that either followed, favourited, reveiwed or even just read. I mean like if you aren't the type of person that favourites storys or something and just reads. I'm perfectly fine with that. Becaue I am also one of those people. Anyway thanks for reading and talk to you next chapter. 3 love ya all._**  
******_p.s Hope you're enjoying the story_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Power That Won't Come Back

Stella p.o.v

It was already twelve in the afternoon. But none of us bothered to wake Musa up. Because she was going through something so difficult we didn't want to wake her up and remind her of it. This was horrible. Her not having her powers. It's like asking me to live without the sun. My source of life. Without it I can't live long. But then again Musa has a strong heart. When her voice was taken away she was actually learning to live without it. Plus it isn't the first time her powers have been taken away. When her voice was taken away she was unable to transform. But she had hope in us. But now how can she have hope in us when we don't even have hope in ourselves. There is certainly no way to get Musa's powers back. We have been discussing it all morning. "But there has to be a way." I said to everyone as we were now sitting in Bloom's room and talking.

"I wish there was." Daphne said.

"Wait maybe there is." Bloom cut in.

"What Bloom?" Daphne asked.

"That necklace that Musa was given as a gift. The one that can grant a forbidden wish." Bloom explained.

"Oh yeah" We nodded.

"Lets use it."

"Okay them we will ask her when she gets up." Daphne said.

Musa p.o.v

The truth is I wasn't able to sleep at all. I kept having nightmares where the winx eventually left me in the end. Their faces were cold and their expressions were dark. As they said to me in every dream the words that will haunt me forever. 'We dont need you anymore'. I know it's just a dream and they would never say anything like that but it still haunts me to the core. I've been lying like this in bed since 6 in the morning and now it's even 12 but I didn't bother to get up. Nor did I wonder if the winx were going to come and get me. I'm just laying in my bed with the necklace around my neck and the bracelet around my wrist. I can't bare to look anywhere so I'm staring at the ceiling hoping that what happened had just been a really bad nightmare. But no every odd was against me. As I remembered the horrifying look on everyones face. And the way I felt like I had been drained of my life. My powers were my life. How can I go on this way?

I sat up. I looked down at my bracelet. All the jewels but one were glowing. Then I looked at my bracelet because one of them besides mine was glowing a lot. It was the orange heart. Like she was pacing back and fourth in front of my room. I got up and went over to the door. I opened it to reveal Bloom pacing back and fourth.

Then her footsteps stopped.

Blooms p.o.v

I looked at Musa standing at the door. "Oh Musa you're awake I was.." Before I could continue Musa was already hugging me. I just stood there silent, I was about to hug her back but she pulled away.

"Im sorry." She said looking back at me.

"No it's fine."

"Bloom..."

"Yeah?"

"Its fine if you guys don't want be to be in the group anymore."

I looked at her with eyes wide. "No, How could you even think that? No one wants you gone. Do you think we are only friends with you because you help us fight evil?" I questioned. How could she even think this?

She looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Musa." I reached over to her and began whiping her tears. "Now let's get you washed up and we have something to discuss with you now."

Musa p.o.v

"Okay." I nodded.

Twenty minutes later we walked into Bloom's room.

"Darling we were so worried." Stella said as she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Stella she just came. Let her sit down." Tecna wallked.

"Okay." She unwrapped her arms from around me.

I went and sat down with the rest.

No p.o.v

"So," Daphne began. "We did figure something out."

Musa's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Well sort of." Layla responded. "It depends on you."

Musa looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"That necklace you got. The one that you are wearing around your neck." Daphne pointed out. "It weilds quite strong power."

Flora nodded. "And if we use it..."

"No." Musa answered. She grabbed the necklace. "Its too dangerous. I'm fine this way."

Daphne protested. "But..."

"Its alright." Bloom cut Dapne off. "We will keep looking for a way."

"Yeah." Tecna nodded.

"Um Ok." Daphne smiled. "How about some breakfast? You must be pretty hungry."

Musa touched her stomach. "Yeah. I am pretty hungry." She smiled.

Tecna and Stella walked up to Musa and Tecna spoke. "Lets go then."

"And after this let's find us all some normal clothes to wear. I wanna go exploring." Stella added.

"Um Stella are you sure? Exploring means on foot." Musa asked.

"Of coarse. Yes." Stella nodded.

"Well that's a first." Tecna sarcastically added, to which everyone laughed.

An hour later the winx were standing in front of two entrances to a forest. They were sure it was safe because the king and queen had told them about it themselves.

"Um how about. Tecna, Stella and I go through this one." Musa pointed to the left entrance. "And you three the other entrance."

"Thats sound great." Flora responded. While the other nodded, happy that their friend was in a good mood, keeping in mind what had happened last time she lost her powers.

So they entered. "Wow this is beautiful." Stella said looking around. "It inspires me for a new dress." She made a notepad appear, copying down the design before she forgot it.

"And this place makes techno waves even smoother." Tecna responded to Stella.

Musa just looked at her friends and smiled. Her friends looked at her. "Oh." Musa realized. They probably wanted her to comment on something too. "The fresh air is wonderful. And the birds are singing the sweetest harmony."

Tecna and Stella smiled. "We are glad you like it as much as us." Tecna said.

"Me too." Stella agreed.

"Thanks for caring so much about me you guys." Musa said.

"Aww. Of course we care. Why wouldn't we? You are out friend. I care for you as much as I care for Tecna."

"And I may not be good with feelings but I really care about you too." Tecna and Stella were now standing in front of Musa.

"Thank you so much." Musa hugged her friends. " Now let's keep exploring."

After a couple of hours the winx arrived at the castle, to find the specialists waiting for them.

"Have fun?" Sky asked.

"Yes we did." Bloom responded.

"Thats good." Timmy added.

"Um Musa?" Nabu asked unsure.

"Yes?" Musa asked.

"Well we wanted to say something." Nabu answered.

Musa nodded. Assuring him to continue. Nabu looked at Brandon.

"Well this has to do with your powers. I know you guys I'm reminding her of them again, but this is very important." Brandon said.

"What is it?" Tecna asked.

"Well since she can't use powers, she still needs strength."

"Now you aren't making sense." Flora said.

"Well why don't you come and study and Red Fountain." Brandon finally said.

"Red Fountain?" Layla questioned.

"Yes. Because now we need to teach her to be a warrior. I mean no. Musa we aren't forcing you upon it. But to keep your physical strength, it's best you do this. Because foe now who knows how long your powers will be gone." Sky moved to stand in front of Musa. "And I'm sure they won't let you do anything on the missions and try to keep you safe because they care that much. But if they know you have the same strength as us then they won't. So why don't we prove them wrong?" Sky sure had ways of convincing.

Musa nodded. "I personally think it's a good idea. But a girl student at Red Fountain."

"Dont worry I got that covered." Helia responded.

"Well?" Brandon asked. "I can be your personal helper."

Musa looked back at her friends, who gave her reasuring nods and thumbs up. She turned back to Sky and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that."

**A/N**

**Okay so all of you probably hate me. But last time when I uploaded two capters I did say my break was ending. Also I get so much homework. I finished a presentation a couple weeks ago, and now I have one due Monday. Wish me luck. I want want to personally thank all of you reading my slightly boring story and liking it.**

**Thank You-**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier. But Ive got some great ideas for the future. Your probably asking why Musa didn't use the necklace. But if she did a good part of the story would be cut out. Because she's going to use it for something else.**

**Thanks again. I love you all.**

**P.S I have no idea why I named the chapter that. T_T**


End file.
